


Не менее двух раз в день

by Greenmusik



Series: Богоугодное [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, Rough Kissing, Slice of Life, for the greater good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мэтт опять использует запрещённый приём.





	Не менее двух раз в день

Точный день, когда Меченый впервые заявил, что он атеист, Мэтт уже и не помнит. Возможно, в их первую же встречу, в церкви, прямо перед забрызганным кровью ликом Иисуса. Или во вторую, в самой грязной подворотне Адской кухни. Или когда Мэтт очнулся у него на плече под бурчание о том, что если бы ангелы-хранители существовали, честным наёмникам не приходилось бы таскать на себе двухсотфунтовую геройскую тушу.  
  
С учётом всех оговорок, Меченый был скорее разочаровавшимся христианином. По крайней мере, он точно знал, зачем ходят на исповедь, всех апостолов поимённо и как минимум две молитвы наизусть, чего обычно не водилось за теми, кто никогда не посещал церковь и не читал Священное Писание. Впрочем, более вероятно, что он провёл детство в набожной семье. Или в церковном приюте.  
  
— Я не верю в Спасение, — выплёвывает Меченый, когда Мэтт просит его задуматься о душе и остановиться.  
  
На следующие сутки газетные заголовки взрываются новым громким делом об убийстве.  
  
Спустя месяц дело переходит в коробку с висяками, и у Мэтта закрадывается подозрение, что его раскрытие никому особо не надо: покойный сенатор, как выяснилось, был тем ещё ублюдком.  
  
Ещё неделю спустя Меченый сидит на подоконнике у Мэтта в спальне и пьёт самое отвратительное безалкогольное пиво, какое только можно найти в округе.  
  
— А ведь он даже в церковь ходил каждое воскресенье, — говорит он будто в продолжение беседы, когда Мэтт открывает дверь. — Дерьмо эта ваша вера. Удобное прикрытие для ублюдков всех рангов и мастей.  
  
Мэтт слишком устал за день, чтобы читать лекцию о различиях между верой и религией. Он даже утром помолиться забыл, что уж там.  
  
«Господи, дай мне терпения», — беззвучно просит он, стаскивая Меченого с подоконника. Пиво на вкус такое же отвратительное, как и на запах, но пару мгновений спустя, когда Меченый отвечает на поцелуй и у Мэтта лопается едва поджившая трещина на губе, всё заглушает вкус крови.  
  
— А в твоём омуте больше чертей, чем можно было подумать, — хрипит Меченый, без малейшего сопротивления рухнув на кровать.  
  
Когда вместо ругательств с его губ слетает первое «Боже!», Мэтт думает, что у него ещё может получиться приучить его возносить молитвы дважды в сутки.


End file.
